1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to push-button controls for sewing machines and, more particularly, to spring systems for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a push-button control on a sewing machine with a spring system for use in returning slidable push-buttons from actuated to unactuated positions. However, space limitations have tended to compromise the design of such systems and result in unsatisfactory arrangements. It is essential that a spring system be capable of being accommodated in the available space, that individual springs be arranged and supported in defined positions for coaction with the slidable push-buttons, and that overstressing resulting in permanent deformation of the springs be prevented. It may also be necessary to have certain springs stiffer than others so as to require an operator to use more force to depress particular buttons.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a push-button control for a sewing machine with an improved spring system which efficiently utilizes space in the machine, which prevents the overstressing of springs, and in which springs are effectively maintained in defined positions for coaction with slidable push-buttons.
It is another object of the invention to provide a push-button control for a sewing machine with an improved spring system which can be easily assembled with readily manufactured parts, including individual springs preselected for use according to the stiffness desired for each.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.